A Dangerous Game
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Klaus Mikaelson is a detective tracking cat burglar Caroline Forbes in New Orleans. She has been eluding him every time it seems he's close to catching her. When he finally catches up to her, he finds himself completely beguiled by her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Game**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: I've had this story in mind for a while now, and I wanted to write it now. It's another Klaroline AU/AH story (I'm OBSESSED with this couple!) and the plot centers around Klaus being a detective on the trail of a beautiful cat burglar named Caroline Forbes, who has been sneaking into homes and taking their jewels. Every time it seems that he is close to catching her, she eludes him. When he finally does corner her, he finds himself beguiled by her.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it comes.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Garden District, New Orleans, Louisiana..._

**D**etective Klaus Mikaelson tried not to be frustrated as he looked over the scene of yet another burglary. This was the seventeenth mansion that was robbed in the past three months and although the owners weren't home at the time of the robbery, it was still frustrating. Klaus knew who was behind the crime spree, a sultry little cat burglar named Caroline Forbes. With every robbery he got called to, he hoped to catch her, but to no avail. What the hell was Caroline playing at? And why was she making a fool out of him like this? Come hell or high water, he was going to find her and when that happened, she was going to wish she never messed with him, or the New Orleans Police for that matter.

As he continued to survey the room, Klaus saw that the jewelry box on the dresser had been opened, emptied of its contents. Strange, why would she take the contents of the box, but leave the box itself behind? That was what she did in the previous burglaries, so why leave this one? This certainly wasn't Caroline's style.

_Why change her style now? Caroline is smarter than this. Unless, of course, she did it on purpose, knowing that I've been tracking her._

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

Klaus was startled out of his reverie by his partner/brother-in-law, Stefan Salvatore. The two had been working together for the past ten years, and Stefan had married Klaus' sister, Rebekah, two years ago.

"Other than the jewelry box that got left behind, no," he replied. "Caroline never leaves the jewelry boxes behind. In her previous burglaries, she took the boxes, but this time, she only took the contents. It seems odd to change her routine. A skilled thief like Caroline Forbes sticks to routines."

"It could be deliberate," said Stefan. "She might be sending you a message."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," said Klaus. "The question is, what _kind_ of a message?"

"Let me guess, you're going to obsess over it until you figure out what it is?"

"I wouldn't put it like _that_, Stefan," said Klaus. "I'm simply not going to give up until I find a way to crack this case wide open."

"Same difference," said Stefan. "Klaus, I know you, you never let things go. You're going to pursue this and pursue this until it consumes you completely. As your partner, as well as your brother-in-law, I'm trying to look out for you. You've been looking out for me during the course of our partnership, so it's time I returned the favor and looked out for you for a change."

Klaus forced a smile at that. He admired the younger man's enthusiasm, but at times, it seemed a little extreme. Still, the whole change in Caroline's routine was going to bother him. Whether it was to send a message or not was something that he didn't want to ignore. If she was trying to send him a message, what was it she was trying to tell him other than the usual "I'll always be one step ahead of you"?

_Elsewhere..._

Caroline Forbes spread all the jewels from her latest heist on the table of an old warehouse in the Warehouse District that she had chosen as her base of operations. She smiled to herself as she thought about the jewelry box she left for Klaus to find. Although it was highly unusual for her to change her routine, she wanted to give him something to play with while trying to figure out whether or not she was sending him a message.

"Quite a haul you've got, Caroline. I knew I was right to hire you."

The new voice in the room startled her and Caroline turned to see Katherine Pierce coming toward her. Like Caroline, Katherine was a skilled thief. She was also conning the Mikaelson family by posing as the fiancee of Klaus' brother, Elijah. So far, the dear man had no idea that he was being played. The only thing he knew was that he was hopelessly, desperately, and madly in love with her.

"Katherine, I told you not to bother me while I'm gloating about evading Detective Mikaelson," she said. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be with Elijah? I'm sure he's wondering where his beautiful bride-to-be is keeping herself."

"Oh, he can do without me for a few hours," said Katherine. "He thinks I'm at the florist discussing what I want for my bouquet, as well as the centerpieces at the reception and to decorate the pews at the church."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "He still thinks you're going to go through with the wedding? Shit, he must _really_ be in love with you if that's where his head is."

"That's the beauty of the con, Caroline," said Katherine. "The person being conned gets so wrapped up in the lies that they actually think it's real." She smiled. "I really like how you left that jewelry box for Klaus to find. He'll be trying to figure out what message you're sending him for days, which could give you plenty of opportunity to plan your next heist."

"That's true," said Caroline. "The message I'm sending with the empty jewelry box is a very coquettish one. In other words, I'm flirting with him, only he doesn't _know_ I'm flirting with him. Well, not yet, anyway."

"Flirting with him?" said Katherine. "That's the message?" Another smile appeared. "Ooooh, that's so sneaky. I like it."

"I figured you would," said Caroline. "Klaus is a smart boy, he'll figure it out. Until then, I'll just continue to flirt and see how he reacts."

_**Note: I know, I'm weird and evil, but I wanted to do something different. Eventually, our leads will meet. Until then, here's the first chapter!**_

_**Enjoy and reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," while investigating the scene of a recent robbery committed by the cat burglar Caroline Forbes, Detective Klaus Mikaelson comes across a jewelry box that had been left behind. Little does he know that this is a flirtateous message.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I got the idea for this chapter while doing a collaboration with TheIrishShipperholic. Thanks for the inspiration, my friend! :)**_

_Klaus' Apartment, French Quarter – Later..._

**R**ebekah Mikaelson Salvatore sat on the couch in the living room, reading a magazine. She had been looking after her nephew, Liam, since she picked him up from school half an hour ago. He was in his room doing his homework now, which afforded her some peace. She was still reading her magazine when she heard the door open and Klaus walked in, obviously still stressed out about Caroline always eluding him every single time.

"Let me guess, she got away again?"

Klaus glared at his sister. "No shit, Sherlock, what was your _first_ clue?"

"You don't have to bite my head off, Nik," said Rebekah. "I was only trying to cheer you up." She sighed. "Obviously, my attempt failed."

Before Klaus could answer her, Liam was seen coming toward him. Liam was eight years old and in third grade at Lake Forest Elementary Charter School. Klaus had been raising the boy on his own since his wife, Andie, died in childbirth, making him both mother and father to his son. It wasn't easy at times, but thanks to the fact that his family lived nearby, Klaus could depend on them to look after Liam.

"Dad, you're home!"

"Hello, Liam," said Klaus, hugging his son to him. "How was school today? Did you stay out of trouble, like you promised at breakfast this morning?"

"Yes, Dad, I stayed out of trouble," said Liam. "Though, I was sent to the principal's office."

Klaus looked at Rebekah. "What did he get sent to the office for, Bekah?"

"He kissed one of the girls on the playground, the little Don Juan," said Rebekah. "The girl in question is none other than Mackenzie Salvatore."

"Your _niece_, Mackenzie?"

"That's the one," said Rebekah. "It would appear that Liam fancies her." She looked at Liam. "Right, Liam?"

"I can't help it. She's pretty and she has practically every boy in school wrapped around her finger, including the fourth and fifth grade boys," said Liam. "I had to make sure that they knew that I saw her first and, not thinking twice about the consequences, I kissed her."

Klaus turned his attention back toward his son. "You really shouldn't have done that, Liam. I admire your enthusiasm, but I really don't think her father is going to like the fact that you kissed his daughter."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Damon. I can handle him."

"You can?" said Klaus. "And just how do you plan on doing that, Bekah?"

"Never you mind, Nik," said Rebekah. "Like I said, I have the situation under control." She got up from the couch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home before my darling Stefan gets worried about me." A playful smile appeared on her face. "I have some rather exciting news to tell him."

"Exciting news, you say?" said Klaus. "Care to elaborate on that, little sister?"

Liam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Aunt Rebel, tell us."

Rebekah growled slightly. Rebel was the nickname that her brothers, Klaus included, gave her when she was younger, and she hated it. Stefan called her that on occasion, and if it weren't for the fact that he was her husband, she'd knock him on his ass.

"I went to the doctor last week because I wasn't feeling well," she said. "They ran some tests and I just got the results today." The earlier smile on her face returned. "I'm pregnant."

Klaus blinked. He was going to be an uncle again? It was only just about a month ago that Finn and Sage welcomed their daughter, Ruby Cornelia, and now, he was hearing that Rebekah was going to have a baby? This was certainly the most exciting news he had received since hearing about Elijah's engagement to Katerina Petrova.

"Have you told Stefan yet?"

"Not yet," said Rebekah. "I do plan to tell him tonight, though, which is why I'm going to making him his favorite dinner."

That being said, she kissed both Klaus and Liam on the cheek before exiting the apartment. Once she was gone, Klaus focused his attention on his son. While hearing about the kiss on the playground was a bit shocking to say the least, it took his mind off the frustration he was dealing with in regard to Caroline, as well as the confusion about the jewelry box that had been left behind. Liam noticed that his father wasn't talking and tilted his head.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, Liam, I'm a bit confused about something that happened at work today."

"Does it have anything to do with the lady that's been stealing from the mansions in the Garden District?" said Liam. "The one they keep talking about in the papers and on the news?"

"It has _everything_ to do with her," said Klaus. "Your Uncle Stefan and I are doing our best to catch her, but she keeps getting away. This latest robbery has me baffled, though. She left behind a jewelry box at the mansion she burglarized, which is odd, considering how her pattern involves her taking the jewelry box with the jewels inside it, not taking the jewels and leaving the box behind."

Liam nodded. "Why do you think she left the jewelry box behind, Dad?"

"I don't know, son," said Klaus. "But, I have a feeling that I'm going to find out whether I like it or not. Caroline Forbes is one tricky little devil, that's for sure. I just have to figure out what she's planning and try to catch her in the act so that the good people of New Orleans can sleep peacefully at night without worrying about being robbed."

_**Note: Again, much thanks to TheIrishShipperholic for the inspiration for this chapter! Stay tuned for more! I plan to have our leads meet, so fear not, dear readers. :)**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," family moments abound when Klaus returns home from the utterly frustrating robbery.**_

_**Okay, I decided to update because I got an idea for this chapter while in the tub (I do my best thinking in the tub for some reason) and wanted to share. No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks later.**_

_New Orleans Police HQ – 2 Weeks Later..._

**K**laus looked at the monitors, examining all the prior robberies that Caroline committed. It had been over two weeks since the discovery of the jewelry box that was left at the most recent robbery and he was no closer to figuring out the reason than when he found it. What was Caroline hoping to achieve here?

"Any luck?"

Stefan's question broke the silence and Klaus didn't look at him as he said, "No. I've been trying to figure out the reason Caroline left that jewelry box for me to find for the past two weeks, and so far, nothing. There has to be a reason, Stefan, there just _has_ to be."

Stefan nodded. "Well, I'm sure that a great detective such as yourself can figure it out. I mean, she broke her routine, something she's never done before." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I think she's trying to send you a message."

"That was _my_ first thought," said Klaus. "The thing is, what kind of a message could she possibly be sending me with a jewelry box? Sounds a little strange, if you ask me." He finally turned to face his partner. "The best thing we can really do is wait for her to strike again and see if she repeats the pattern."

Stefan was about to answer him when their boss, Captain Richard Lockwood, came in. "You boys won't have to wait. We just got word that Caroline has struck again, this time at a diamond exchange in Shreveport."

"Shreveport?" said Stefan. "Why there?"

"Beats the hell out of me," said Captain Lockwood. "All we know is that she hit a diamond exchange there and that her target is the Petrova Sapphire."

"The Petrova Sapphire?" said Klaus. "That's supposed to be a very rare gem. It's been on display in every diamond exchange in the country since the start of its American tour."

"That's precisely why she targeted it," said Captain Lockwood. "Klaus, Stefan, I want you to nail the bitch before she makes off with over $2,000,000,000. That's how much the Petrova Sapphire is worth in American dollars."

Klaus and Stefan looked at each other and nodded before rushing out of the squad room. As they walked out toward the car, Klaus couldn't help but be filled with anticipation. Maybe this was his chance to finally catch Caroline in the act.

_Shreveport Diamond Exchange, Shreveport, Louisiana – Later..._

Before long, the two detectives arrived at the scene of the crime. Klaus could feel his heart hammering in his chest, imagining just how perfect catching Caroline would be. Then, maybe he could persuade her to tell him why she left that jewelry box behind. They walked into the building and saw that the place was huge.

"Shit," said Stefan. "She could be anywhere. How will we know which room she's in?"

"We'll split up," said Klaus. "We can cover more ground that way. You search down here, and I'll search upstairs. With any luck, she should be still be here and we can finally catch her in the act." He nodded pointedly at the walkie talkies. "Keep your radio on so that I can call you when I find her."

Stefan nodded. "Sure. And you do the same."

Klaus nodded as well and they split up. While Stefan was searching around on the lower level, Klaus went up to the upper level. Each room he looked in seemed to turn up nothing. He came to a room toward the end of the hallway and walked in, his gun at the ready in case he needed to defend himself. It was while he was half way in that he heard something coming from a case near the back of the room. It was Caroline, it had to be. Making sure not to alert her to his presence, he snuck around and once he was close enough, he aimed his gun at her.

"Hold it right there, Caroline!"

Upon hearing him say her name, Caroline turned around and smiled at him. "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Detective Klaus Mikaelson. I was wondering when we'd meet face to face. Did you like the little present I left for you?"

"Don't get cute with me," said Klaus, a growl in his tone. "Though, I would like to know why you'd suddenly leave a jewelry box behind, especially when you normally take it with you when you escape."

Caroline maintained her smile. "You mean you haven't figured it out? Oh, honestly, Detective, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I've tried for two weeks to figure it out, but so far, nothing seems to jump out."

"Let me spell it out for you then," said Caroline. "I left that jewelry box behind because I was flirting with you."

Klaus felt his jaw go slack, but quickly closed it again. _Flirting with me? That's why she left the jewelry box behind? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard in my life. Why the bloody hell would she want to flirt with me? I'm a cop, for God's sake, and last I checked, cops and robbers don't mix._

"Flirting with me? Why?"

Caroline smiled again and approached him in a seductive way. Klaus kept his gun pointed at her, ready to shoot her if she did anything funny. However, she slipped under his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, and leaning forward, capturing his lips with hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Klaus wanted to push her away, but found it damn near impossible to even refuse, so he returned th kiss, moaning slightly as their tongues collided. A few minutes passed before Caroline stepped back, breaking the kiss and looking into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones. Klaus didn't know what to say or do, as though her kiss had not only rendered him speechless, but paralyzed him as well.

"_Klaus? Klaus, are you there? I don't see Caroline anywhere. Have you found her?"_

Caroline looked down at the walkie talkie and then back up at Klaus. "I think your partner is calling you, Detective. I think you should answer it."

Klaus then shook his head and when he went to take his walkie talkie off his belt, Caroline was gone. He then looked toward the case, seeing that Petrova Sapphire was gone as well. Shit, he had Caroline where he wanted her and she had to distract him with a kiss. Licking his lips, Klaus tasted her there and then felt his cock responding, letting out a slight groan. Great, another thing he didn't want.

He picked up his walkie talkie and said to Stefan, "No, I didn't. She's gone, along with the sapphire."

_**Note: Klaus and Caroline have met, and you know I couldn't resist adding a Klaroline kiss. Don't worry, it will develop into something more soon. Until then, enjoy what I put and stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus and Stefan get sent to Shreveport to prevent the theft of a valuable gem and Klaus comes face to face with Caroline, resulting in an intense kiss.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I thought I'd update for the hell of it (I haven't touched this story since April 22). Without any further ado, let's continue. No spoilers, just read and you'll see what I've got for you.**_

_After the Run-in with Caroline..._

**K**laus tried to wrap his head around what just happened, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure it out. What the hell was that kiss all about? Did she actually think that if she seduced him, he'd go easy on her? It was a valiant effort, but that's all it was, an effort. Besides, he had no interest in pursuing her, except maybe to put her pretty little ass behind bars where it belonged so that the people of New Orleans could rest easy.

"Klaus, are you okay? You look like you're millions of miles away."

Stefan's voice brought him back to reality and he slowly nodded. "As okay as I can be."

"So, what happened in there?" said Stefan. "Did you see Caroline or not?"

"I did see her. In fact, I was close to catching her," said Klaus. "But, she outsmarted me and got away, like she always does." He sighed. "But, don't count me out just yet, Stefan, because sooner or later, I'll finally catch that little bitch."

However, Klaus didn't believe half the words that he was saying. He thought about that kiss again, and just how steamy and urgent it was. It was the kind of kiss that burned through a man's soul like a laser through a piece of glass.

_Damn it, Niklaus, stop thinking about her,_ his mind scolded him. _She's off limits to you. Cops don't date criminals. What kind of a message would that be sending to your son?_

Without another word, Klaus went to the car, Stefan following after him. He was concerned about his partner, mostly because he had failed yet again to capture Caroline. How many times could a man fail before he decides that it's not worth it anymore? Stefan tried not to think negatively about it, but it was hard to stay positive, especially when Klaus kept being outsmarted time and time again. However, as they drove away, they didn't notice that Caroline was watching them from her perch on a nearby building, licking her lips as stood there, still tasting Klaus and looking forward to when they came face to face again.

_Klaus' Apartment – That Evening..._

Klaus stirred the spaghetti in the pot that he was making for himself and Liam. Although there were plenty of restaurants in the French Quarter, they only went out occasionally and had dinner at home every night. Except, of course, when Klaus worked late, and then Liam had his dinner with Rebekah. Tonight, however, it was an early night for him, so that meant it was their time.

The dinner was just about ready whe Liam came into the room. He had finished his homework about an hour ago and had been playing video games until dinner. Klaus smiled at his son as he dished out the food.

"How was work today, Dad? Did you catch that woman you've been after?"

"No, but I came close to it."

"What about the jewelry box you said she left you?" said Liam. "Did you figure that out yet?"

"I did. Or rather, she spelled it out for me," said Klaus. "Turns out she left it there as a way of flirting with me." He noticed the look on his son's face. "I know, I was confused too."

Liam shook his head. "I don't care how old I get. I'll probably never understand girls."

"Speaking of girls, how goes your pursuit of the fair Mackenzie?" said Klaus. "I understand that you fancy her."

"She's been avoiding me since we kissed."

"Oh, don't be discouraged, son," said Klaus. "She's just playing hard to get. Trust me, you'll win her over. It's all part of a little thing called love. It has a tune that many a man and woman dance to and by the end of it, it's up to them to know whether they leave together or alone."

_Shit, did I really just say that?,_ he thought. _And who am I talking about when I said it? Am I really talking about my son's little romantic interest or am I talking about Caroline? No, I can't be talking about her. She has nothing to do with this. Or does she? Damn it, Niklaus, you're such an idiot._

Liam noticed that his father had gotten quiet. "Dad? Are you okay? You zoned out there for a second."

"Oh, don't worry about me," said Klaus. "Your father's mind has a mind of its own." _In more ways than one,_ his thoughts added.

_Later..._

Klaus watched as Liam slept peacefully in his bed. God, how he loved that boy, and he'd do just about anything to keep him safe, which was why he worked so hard at catching the bad guys, so that children like Liam could live and play in a city without danger. Sighing, he closed the door and went to his own room to get ready for bed, even though he wasn't tired.

No sooner did he get there than he saw Caroline laying on her belly on his bed, wearing what looked like a black negligee. What the hell?

"What hell are you doing in my room?"

Caroline smirked at him. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"You don't deserve to call yourself a lady," said Klaus. "A lady wouldn't go around stealing jewels from homes and diamond exchanges."

Caroline got up off the bed and approached him, pushing him up against the door, which she locked after it closed behind him. "That's true, but I also have needs. I've been thinking about our kiss and I feel going after something more."

Klaus saw her try to kiss him again and pushed her away. "You're mad if you think I'm going to let you kiss me again. The only reason you got away with it the first time was because you caught me with my guard down."

"Oh, come on now, Detective," said Caroline. "You may be resisting now, but I know deep down that you _enjoyed_ that kiss." She got closer to him and took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "You _also_ enjoy chasing me. I've become the reason you work so hard to protect everyone in New Orleans, which includes that sweet little boy that's asleep just a few doors down."

Klaus growled at her. "You leave Liam out of this, you hear me?"

"Liam, huh? That's a cute name," said Caroline. "I'll bet he's proud of his daddy." She got even closer until their faces were just inches apart. "Indulge me?"

Not giving him a chance to answer her, she captured his lips in a kiss that was just as deep and passionate as the one she had given him earlier. Unable to fight it, Klaus returned her kiss and then lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed, depositing her onto the sheets and followed her onto it, leaving her lips momentarily and removing his shirt, throwing it onto the floor and then leaning back down to kiss her, letting his tongue enter her mouth and dance against hers.

Caroline moaned as she let her hands roam all over his upper body, feeling his muscles tingle under her fingers. Klaus then removed her negligee, throwing it on the floor by his discarded shirt, squeezing and kissing her breasts. Caroline arched her back and tried not to scream too loud, knowing that there was a sleeping child not too far from them. She brought her hands down to his jeans, loosening the buckle on his belt and then attacked the button and zipper, pushing them down, along with his boxers, feeling his hard erection against her hands. Shit, he was sex on a stick, that was for sure. She had never been with a man quite like Detective Mikaelson, and now that she was actually with him in this bed, she was definitely going to make sure she didn't go to any other man.

_Mikaelson Estate – That Same Moment..._

Katherine smiled at the sleeping form of Elijah as she got her clothes back on. She hated to leave him like this, but she couldn't let herself get too attached. After all, she was only supposed to be _pretending_ to be his fiancee. If she allowed her to become attached to him, it would make it harder to pull off the con. At the same time, though, she did feel a little sorry for him, since she knew that he obviously thought himself a man in love.

She carefully went over to the bed and kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair. "Sweet dreams, Elijah. I had fun tonight."

That being said, she picked up her shoes and tiptoed over to the door, opened it carefully, and walked out, closing it behind her just as carefully.

_**Note: Pretty intense, huh? Hold on tight, lovelies, because it's going to get even more intense from here. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Caroline visits Klaus at his apartment and they have a steamy night of passion in his bed. Meanwhile, Katherine sneaks out of Elijah's room.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

_Klaus' Apartment – Early Morning..._

**C**aroline smiled as she watched Klaus sleep next to her, lazily tracing his cheek with her finger. She enjoyed herself last night, and although he was reluctant at first, she was pretty sure that Klaus enjoyed himself too. He was quite the lover, she'd give him that. He was also strong, fierce, and there was a fire that burned within him, the fire that drew her to him in the first place. As she continued to watch him, Caroline took the opportunity to scan the room with her eyes, admiring the décor. Her eyes then settled on the picture of a woman on the nightstand on Klaus' side of the bed. Most likely she was his wife, and whoever she was, she must've been one lucky woman to have a sexy beast like Klaus for her husband.

_Strange that I didn't see her anywhere,_ she thought. _Either she's dead or on a long vacation somewhere. But, I'm not concerned about that. I'm more concerned with the hot cop I had wild, passionate, primal sex with._

No sooner did she finish that thought than she heard a moan and looked to see Klaus stirring. Caroline smiled again, leaning in to kiss him as he woke up. "Good morning, sexy."

Klaus groaned again. "What the hell happened?"

"What happened? I believe we spent an amazing night together in this bed," said Caroline. "And I have to say, Detective, for someone who didn't want to let go and let loose, you certainly gave it your all. No wonder I was attracted to your flame like a helpless little moth." She kissed him again. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that, because I know you did."

Klaus reluctantly returned her kiss. He hated to admit it, but he did enjoy being with her. For a woman who stole jewelry from mansions and diamond exchanges, she seemed capable of having a soft side.

"Doesn't change the fact that you broke into my apartment and used your feminine wiles to get me into bed with you."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" said Caroline. "A girl could get used to this." She smiled again. "Maybe I can get to meet that little boy of yours. If he's anything like you, he'll have no problem warming up to me."

Klaus growled and grabbed her wrists, holding her down on the mattress. "Listen here. My son is very important to me, and if you so much as harm a hair on his head, I'll slap the cuffs on you before you can blink and cart your pretty little ass to jail. Do you understand me?"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Detective," said Caroline. "I'm not going to hurt your son. I may be a thief, but I have a soft spot for children. Trust me, I would rather let myself be thrown to the gators in the swamps than harm a child."

Klaus said nothing to that, just continued to hold her wrists down. Then, in spite of himself, he leaned down and kissed her, placing her hands above her head before gliding his cock into her core, growling against her lips as he began to thrust. Caroline returned his kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist as she gyrated in time with his movements. He was certainly full of surprises, but that was all right by her, because she liked challenges.

Klaus then left her lips to kiss her neck, thrusting faster with every kiss. Caroline panted as she matched his movements, letting out a scream of pleasure. She never had a morning after quite like this. Hell, she never had a morning after, because her lovers would leave before dawn, the most recent one being an asshole named Tyler Lockwood, who coincidentally was the son of Klaus' boss, Captain Richard Lockwood. Still, it didn't change the fact that the guy knew next to nothing about pleasuring a woman. Thankfully, Tyler never came back for another go-around, which probably meant he had moved on to some other random whore to warm his bed. Not that she cared, because Klaus was nothing like Tyler.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Caroline?"

Klaus' question brought back to reality somewhat and she replied, "Yes, Detective, I am. I'm enjoying the morning after every bit as much as I enjoyed last night."

"That's another thing, you can stop calling me 'Detective,'" said Klaus. "When we're alone, you can call me Klaus. Or, if you'd like, you can call me Nik. It doesn't matter, because I answer to both names."

Caroline blinked. "You mean you _want_ to pursue me romantically?"

"Yes, but under one condition," said Klaus. "We keep things discreet for now. No one, not even my family, can know that we've been together. We have to make it seem like I'm still trying to catch you. At least until I can get the District Attorney to drop the charges against you. Then, once that's done, we can make things public."

Caroline bit her lip. She hated to admit, he did have a point. While it was true that she wanted to proclaim her love for Klaus from the highest building, she had to play this by his rules. Nodding, she said, "All right, we'll do this your way for now."

Klaus smiled at her for the first time since he saw her last night. He then released her wrists, allowing her to touch him. Caroline then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him hard and fast.

_**Note: Meh, couldn't resist adding a morning after. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus and Caroline have some morning after fun, during which he tells her that he wants to pursue her romantically.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews, guys! No spoilers, you'll have to read to find out what I've got in mind. **_

_New Orleans Police Department – 2 Days Later..._

**S**tefan couldn't help but notice that Klaus was acting differently as walked past his desk. For one thing, he was a bit more cheerful than he had been since Andie died, which although was a good thing, it was kind of weird. His curiosity getting the best of him, Stefan went over to Klaus and cleared his throat to get his attention.

Klaus looked up from what he was doing and gave his partner a curious look. "Yes, Stefan?"

"I can't help but notice that there's something different about you," he replied. "You're happier." His green eyes widened. "You had sex, didn't you?"

"My, but you've got a filthy little mind," said Klaus. "I suppose that was a habit that you picked up from my sister?"

"Come on, don't lie," said Stefan. "You had sex and, judging from your cheery attitude, I'm guessing it was the best sex of your life. I mean, it's been what, eight years since Andie died and you haven't been with a woman in that amount of time? It was about time that you got back into scene and met someone. Liam _does_ need a mother, you know."

Klaus growled. Shit, how the hell was he going to explain this to Stefan without revealing the whole truth? He told Caroline that until he got the District Attorney to drop the charges against her, they would have to keep their relationship discreet, which would mean resorting to lies and half truths to those closest to them.

"All right, I'll tell you, if it'll satisfy that dirty mind of yours," he said finally. "Yes, I _did_ have sex. I waited until Liam was asleep and went to the red light district, where I paid some random whore to have sex with me. Then, just before the sun rose the next morning, I got up, got dressed, and left before she could discover me gone."

"You slept with some whore and you're calling _me_ filthy?" said Stefan. "Come on, Klaus. I would think that you had more decency than that. What kind of example is that setting for your son? That it's okay to sleep with whoever you want as long as you leave before she wakes up?"

"Stefan, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" said Klaus. "A gentleman never kisses and tells." _I hope I can get the District Attorney to drop the charges against Caroline. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Stefan isn't stupid, he's bound to find out eventually._

"All right, I won't make you tell me," said Stefan. "I just wanted to know why you were so cheery today, that's all."

"I appreciate your interest in my personal life because we're family," said Klaus. "But, there are things that are best left unsaid. After all, we don't want nasty rumors to be spread around either the station or in the immediate family that I sleep around on my down time, now do we?"

"No, we don't," said Stefan. "You're right, though, your personal life is your personal life. Whatever you do with it is your business."

_Caroline & Katherine's HQ – That Same Moment..._

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the outfit she had picked out: black leather corset top with a matching skirt with a slit on the right leg, black fishnet stockings, and thigh-high black leather boots. She licked her lips as she imagined Klaus getting her out of it and then throwing her onto the bed to have his way with her.

"Looks like someone is looking to have a little sexy fun."

Katherine's observation brought the blonde out of her reverie just then. "Oh, hey, Kitty Kat. I didn't see you there."

"Apparently," the brunette replied. "So, let me guess, that outfit is for Klaus?"

"It is, actually," said Caroline. "He said that he wants to pursue me romantically. It seems that he got the hint after I left that jewelry box for him." She smiled. "He says that he's going to get the District Attorney to drop the charges against me so we can truly be together." She noticed that Katherine wasn't smiling and turned around to face her. "Katherine, what's wrong?"

"I'd be lying if I said nothing was wrong, so I'll tell you," said Katherine. "Caroline, I...I think I'm falling for Elijah. I know that I promised myself that I wouldn't let my emotions overtake me and that I wouldn't get too attached. Well, I think I'm not going to be able to keep myself from becoming too attached. I think being engaged to Elijah isn't that bad after all."

"I thought you were only _pretending _to be engaged to Elijah?" said Caroline. "That was the whole con."

"I did too," said Katherine. "But, he's such a wonderful man, Caroline. He's the first decent man I've been with in such a long time. I just...don't want to hurt him. And yet, I'm afraid that if I tell him the truth, he'll have me arrested."

Caroline bit her lip. Her friend seemed very conflicted and it also seemed like she really did care about Elijah a great deal, or this wouldn't be so painful for her. "Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then, tell him the truth."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"You won't know until you tell him," said Caroline. "Are you supposed to meet him tonight?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. We're going to dinner and dancing, and then back to his place for some hot, steamy, passionate sex."

"Well, if you're going to tell him the truth, I think you should do it in between the dancing and sex," said Caroline. "If you tell him during dinner, then the evening will just go completely sour."

"And that'll work?"

"Katherine, will you stop it with the questions?" said Caroline. "I'm trying to give you advice and from the way you keep asking questions, it's as if you're doubting everything I'm telling you."

"You're right, I'm questioning this too much," said Katherine. "I'll tell him between dancing and sex." She sighed. "So, do you think you and Klaus will be able to keep your relationship discreet? I mean, something is bound to go awry somewhere along the line."

"I'm willing to risk it, and I think he is too," said Caroline. "Hell, he's willing to risk just about everything and anything to be with me, including his career."

Katherine nodded. "Well, I wish you luck."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "I wish you luck as well, Katherine."

_**Note: Didn't know what else to put here, so I'll end Chapter 6 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Katherine tells Caroline that she may be falling for Elijah. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

_Omni Royal Orleans Hotel – That Evening..._

**K**laus tried not to act too nervous as he walked into the hotel. He had texted Caroline earlier and told her that he was going to book them a room for the night. To keep things discreet, he was going to use Kurt Milton, the alias he used two years ago during an undercover narcotics bust, as the reservation name. He had also convinced Rebekah to look after Liam for the evening, telling her that he was going to be working late.

When he arrived at the front desk, Klaus saw a very friendly young woman smiling at him. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the poor girl had a crush on him. _Pity that I can't return her feelings,_ he thought. _I'm a widower and I'm having a clandestine affair with a professional cat burglar. _

"Good evening, sir," she said. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Klaus returned her smile and then looked at her name tag. "I'd like a room for the evening...Debbie. Non-smoking, one bed."

Debbie nodded as her fingers practically flew across the keyboard of the computer she was using. "And your name?"

"Milton. Kurt Milton."

"And will you be paying with cash or credit card?"

Klaus wanted to say credit card, but stopped himself. He couldn't use his credit card, because his real name was on it and there was a good chance that he'd get caught. "Cash." _That was a close one. Good thing I brought plenty of money with me. Of course, I'll have to be very careful about this. I made a promise to Caroline and damn it, I'm going to keep that promise._

Debbie got all the necessary information and gave him a key card. "You're in 531, Mr. Milton."

Klaus nodded and gave her two $100 bills before heading to the elevator, riding it up to the fifth floor. Another smile appeared on his face, mostly because he was proud of himself for being able to fool Debbie so easily.

When he reached the fifth floor, Klaus walked down the hall toward the room. He then took out his phone and decided to send Caroline a text.

"_Booked us the room. On my way there now."_

He sent the message and then, a few seconds later, his phone vibrated and saw that he had gotten a reply from Caroline. He'd say this for her, she was definitely fast, which was one of the things he found endearing about her.

"_What floor are you on?"_

"_Fifth floor. Room 531."_

"_Sounds good to me. I'll see you there."_

Klaus smiled again and put his phone away. When he arrived at the room, he used the key card to open the door and walked in, after which he saw Caroline sitting on the bed, smiling at him. She had climbed in using some suction cups that she often used to scale buildings. Once inside, she disgarded them into a pouch on her belt.

"Well, this is a nice place to have a rendezvous," she said. "Why just be discreet when you can be discreet with style?"

"I also didn't want to use my apartment," said Klaus. "At least, not until I get the charges dropped against you." He sighed as he hung his jacket up in the closet. "Stefan started asking questions and it was difficult to explain things to him without lying."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You didn't tell him the truth, did you?"

"Relax, love, I didn't reveal anything," said Klaus. "I just told him I went to the red light district."

"Seriously? The red light district?" said Caroline. "Oh, Nik, how could you say something like that?"

Klaus sighed again. "I know, I know, I was mentally kicking myself for saying such a thing." He took off his shirt and approached the bed, sitting down next to Caroline, pulling her into his lap, kissing and nibbling her neck. "I just want to forget all about it."

Caroline moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, as well as his teeth. She threw her head back and let him continue his kisses and nibbles, taking his hands in hers and guiding them down her body before turning around in his arms and pushing down onto the bed, kissing him and still guiding his hands. Klaus returned her kiss, biting her bottom lip. Caroline then helped him take off her corset top, which she then threw onto the floor.

Growling playfully, Klaus rolled over until he was on top, caressing and kissing her breasts, and then trailed kisses down her body until he got to her skirt, pulling it slowly down her legs, earning him a bit of a jerk from her. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes. Oh, Nik, don't stop, please, I want you in me."

Klaus smirked, enjoying hearing her saying his nickname like that. "As my sultry little cat burglar commands."

He pulled her skirt all the way down her legs, as well as her stockings and panties. He then took Caroline's hands and helped her undo his belt and then take off his pants and underwear. Once they had discarded all of their clothing, Klaus grabbed her hips and drove his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Caroline gyrated in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. Shit, this sexy detective sure knew how to make a woman feel special, and there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't regretting the decision to pursue her romantically.

Caroline felt herself getting close to the edge and let out a scream of pleasure, Klaus following suit half a beat later, the heat between them rising at least ten, fifteen degrees, making the room even hotter than it was when they began their little play. Of course, neither of them gave a shit. The only thing they cared about was the hot, steamy sex that they were engaging in.

_Several Hours Later..._

Caroline sighed as she and Klaus held each other close under the sheets of the bed. It had been several hours since they began and it was the best several hours of their lives. "That was amazing."

Klaus smiled. "Indeed." He kissed her forehead. "_You_ were amazing, Caroline."

"I don't want to take _all_ the credit here, Nik," she replied. "You were pretty amazing yourself." She kissed his chest, tracing the tattoo on his shoulder. "How long do you think it'll take to get the charges dropped against me? I'm not being impatient or anything, I just want to know."

"I don't know, really," said Klaus. "But, I don't want you to worry about that. I'll take care of it and then, we can truly be together."

Caroline nodded. "Good." She kissed the tattoo she had been tracing. "This is a very nice tattoo you have, Nik. I like it. A feather with birds flying out of it is a very beautiful design to get."

"I got it last year," said Klaus. "It was my birthday and a few of the guys, Stefan included, decided to go to a tattoo parlor. Since I was the birthday boy, I got the first choice, so I chose the feather you see before you. Granted, it was a bit of a peculiar choice, since they thought I was going to get something tough, like a panther or maybe even a wolf, but I opted for the feather. Thankfully, Stefan backed me up, telling them that it was my birthday and if I wanted to get a feather tattoo, then a feather tattoo was what I was going to get."

Caroline smiled. "Stefan sounds like a good friend to have in a sticky situation. Hopefully, when you convince the District Attorney to drop the charges against me, I can meet him, as well as the rest of your family."

"I'll definitely make that happen, love," said Klaus. "It may take some time, but I promise you, I won't let you down."

Caroline nodded and kissed him.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, Chapter 7! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus and Caroline have a rendezvous at a hotel and Caroline admires Klaus' tattoo.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! I know I haven't updated this in a while (the last time being June 20), but I thought I'd update now! No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

_Omni Royal Orleans Hotel – Early the Next Morning..._

**C**aroline gazed up at the ceiling as she lay on her back in the bed, her thoughts not on anything in particular. A soft moan next to her brought her out of her reverie and she looked over to see Klaus still asleep, his one hand around her waist and on her thigh under the sheets, while the other was holding her hand on top of the sheets, and his head was nestled on the edge of his pillow, his breathing soft and gentle against her bare shoulder. She smiled at this, thinking that he was absolutely adorable in that position. It was while she was looking at him that Klaus shifted a bit and softly kissed her. Caroline giggled against his lips as she returned the kiss.

"And good morning to you too, Nik."

Klaus smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, it's a _very_ good morning. You know why? It's my day off."

"Really?" said Caroline, smiling again. "That's great! That means you don't have to be in a hurry to leave." Her smile faded. "Unless, of course, you have to spend time with your son today. If you do, I understand."

Klaus was about to answer her when he heard his cell phone ring. He got up out of bed and went over to the pile of discarded clothes, searching until he found it. When he picked it up, he saw Rebekah's number the caller ID screen. Why would she be calling him this early? He pressed the "SEND" button and put the phone to his ear.

"Bekah, what's wrong?"

"Nik, it's Liam," she replied. "I looked in on him before and...his bed was empty!"

"Whoa, whoa, Bekah, calm down," said Klaus. "What do you mean his bed was empty?"

"I went into his room to check on him because I got this feeling," said Rebekah. "That's when I saw that the covers were pulled back and he wasn't in his bed." She started panicking. "Nik, I...I think he may have been kidnapped!"

Klaus felt his heart hammer as he heard his sister speak. While this wasn't something he was expecting to hear this early in the morning, he had a feeling that he knew who did this. Two years ago, during his undercover assignment, he had busted a drug lord by the name of Marcel Herveaux. The bastard had threatened to get his revenge if he ever got out of prison or escaped custody. Klaus didn't take him seriously, thinking that he was just saying it out of anger as he and his fellow officers brought him to justice. If Marcel had kidnapped Liam, chances are he was using the boy as bait to lure Klaus into a trap.

"I'll get right on it, Bekah," he said. "I have this feeling in my gut that tells me that this part of a revenge plot by someone I arrested."

"Who?"

"Never mind that," said Klaus. "Just leave this to me. I'll do whatever it takes to get my son back."

With that, he hung up. Caroline saw how angry he was and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She hated to think that anyone would want to harm an innocent little boy, especially when that little boy happened to be the son of one of the best detectives in New Orleans.

"I'll help you get your son back, Klaus."

Klaus shook his head. "No, Caroline, I can't allow you to do that. I appreciate the fact that you want to help me, but I can't risk losing you. Marcel Herveaux is a very dangerous man. He's killed countless people, including women and children."

"You may not want to risk losing me, but at the same token, I don't want to risk losing you either," said Caroline. "Klaus, I've _dealt_ with dangerous men in my line of work, and that _includes_ men like Marcel. I could distract him while you rescue your son."

"Absolutely not," said Klaus. "Do you want to be added to his list of victims?"

"Damn it, Klaus, will you stop it and listen to me?" said Caroline. "I'm stronger than you think I am. I've been protecting myself long before I even met you, so I think I can get myself out of trouble. I know that you want me to stay alive so that you can get the District Attorney to drop the charges against me, but I think helping you save your son will help him see that although I've done things I'm not proud of, I'm capable of saving people."

Klaus sighed. He had to admit, she had a point. This would definitely help her case if she helped him save Liam from Marcel. As much as he didn't want her to get hurt, he had to let her do what she had to do, even if he was going to be worrying about her.

"All right, you can help me."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you. And I'll be careful, since I know that's going to be the next thing you're going to tell me."

_**Note: I know, I know, cliffhangers are evil, but it's a necessary evil, since I need it to move on to the next chapter. Oh, and Marcel's last name, Herveaux, is borrowed from True Blood. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus gets a frantic call from Rebekah that his son has been kidnapped by his nemesis, Marcel Herveaux, and Caroline offers to help get him back.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! You're amazing! No spoilers, just read to find out what I've got for you.**_

_Klaus' Apartment – Later that Day..._

**K**laus could feel his sister's eyes on him as he prepared himself for his mission. She had been scared ever since she found Liam's bed empty earlier, and for a good reason, especially since she had no idea who the kidnapper was, or what they wanted in exchange for Liam. However, Klaus knew who was responsible for this, and he was willing to put everything on the line to save his son. He couldn't save Andie eight years ago, but he'd be damned if he lost one of the only things that kept him sane over the years.

"Nik, you should let the police handle this."

Klaus gave her a quizzical look. "I _am_ the police, Bekah."

"I meant your friends," she replied. "This is too personal for you and you could lose focus because of your anger at whoever took Liam. If you lose your focus, you could end up losing your life."

"I've been in worse situations than this," said Klaus. "Believe me, I can _handle_ this. I know who did this, Bekah, and I won't rest until Liam is safe at home. I lost his mother eight years ago, but I'm going to make sure that I don't lose my son."

"You know who took him?" said Rebekah. "Who is it, Nik? Who did this?"

"Do you remember when I went undercover to bust that narcotics ring two years ago?"

"Vaguely," said Rebekah. "Why?"

"Among the dealers I busted was a man named Marcel Herveaux. He's dangerous and has killed thousands, if not millions, of people," said Klaus. "According to a report I just read, he made parole and is out on the streets again. He's also looking for revenge and he's not above sacrificing an innocent child to get it."

Rebekah then placed her hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. Klaus instantly regretted what he said to her and pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair to comfort her. In a whisper, he said, "I'll get him back, Bekah, and I'll put Marcel Herveaux back in jail where he belongs."

_Caroline & Katherine's HQ – That Same Moment..._

Caroline double checked her outfit to make sure that there weren't any imperfections. She was going to be helping Klaus rescue his son, so everything had to be flawless. She remembered what Klaus said about Marcel and although part of her was dreading it, she told herself that she was only going to distract the man while Klaus looked for his son.

_Picture Klaus in his place,_ she thought. _That should make things not seem so bad._

Once she had done her last minute checks, Caroline went back into her room and got the leather jacket she was going to be wearing over her outfit, which consisted of a little black dress that had a slit on the right side. She was also wearing black fish-net stockings and black pumps. Truth be told, she looked a little slutty, but as long as they succeeded in this mission, looks didn't matter in the slightest.

"Caroline?"

The blonde was startled out of her reverie by Katherine, who was just coming in. She was wearing the same dress she wore when she went to meet Elijah, which meant that something had to have happened between them.

"So, what happened with Elijah?"

"I explained everything to him and I braced myself for the impact when he found out that I had been...you know, conning him," said Katherine. "Turns out that it didn't matter, because he loves me in spite of it all."

"Well, at least it wasn't bad as you thought," said Caroline. "Katherine, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go."

"What are you and Klaus doing tonight?"

"We're going on a rescue mission," said Caroline. "This morning, he got a call from his sister. She told him that his son had been kidnapped. Klaus knows who did it. Two years ago, he busted this drug lord named Marcel Herveaux, and he could be doing this for revenge."

Katherine nodded. "I think I know who you're talking about. I used to date him before he was arrested. I visited him in prison once or twice and then, I decided he wasn't worth it anymore. I told him it was over at the end of my second and final visit."

Caroline bit her lip. She found it hard to believe that her best friend was the ex-girlfriend of the most dangerous drug lord in New Orleans. Then again, there were many things she didn't know about Katherine, despite their close relationship. Deciding that she'd leave the questions for another time, Caroline left the room and went out the door, still thinking about the discovery she had just made.

_I should probably tell Klaus about this,_ she thought. _He might be interested to know that my best friend once dated Marcel._

_French Quarter – Later..._

Klaus shot a worried look at Caroline when they met up at the bar that Marcel used as a hideout. He saw the way she was dressed and that added to his worries. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, far from it, it was the asshole she was going to be distracting that he didn't trust.

"I hope you know that I'm not thrilled with this arrangement, Caroline."

"I know you're not," she replied. "Believe me, it makes my stomach churn just thinking about it." She sighed. "But, this is only to give you enough time to find your son."

Klaus nodded. "You're right, it is." He sighed. "Are you sure that you're going to be all right? You know that I'm not far away if you need me."

Caroline nodded as well and pulled him close, kissing him softly. "I do, and promise that I'll be careful. You do the same, okay? I don't want anything happening to you, _especially_ if Marcel is as dangerous as you say he is."

Without hearing his reply, she kissed him one more time and vanished. Klaus assumed that she was looking for another way inside and then forced himself to focus on his objective: find Liam and get him the hell out before anything bad happened to him, even if he had to resort to being Kurt Milton again. Taking some deep breaths, he walked into the club. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice him, which he took as a good thing. He then took a seat at the bar, keeping his wits about him. After all, he didn't know if this was a trick to lure him into a false sense of security.

"Well, well, look who's back."

Klaus turned around and saw Marcel coming toward him, a smile on his face. "Kurt Milton, you son of a bitch, how the hell are you?"

Klaus smiled. "Can't complain, my friend, can't complain. I heard that you were here and I thought I'd drop in and see you."

"Yeah, I just got out about a month or two ago and wanted to return to my old hangout," said Marcel. "To commemorate the occasion, I thought I'd have a singer come in and entertain the crowd. You wouldn't _believe_ what I had to do to get this girl. You'll like her when you see her."

Klaus nodded. Then, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on a blonde woman in a black dress. She opened her eyes just as the music for "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" by Edith Piaf started playing. She approached the microphone and began to sing:

"_Non... rien de rien  
Non je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien... qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égale..._

Non... rien de rien  
Non... je ne regrette rien  
C'est payé, balayé, oublié  
Je me fous de passé...

Avec mes souvenirs  
J'ai allumé le feu  
Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux

Balayées les amours  
Avec leurs trémolos  
Balayés pour toujours  
Je repars à zéro

Non... rien de rien  
Non... je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien, qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal...

Non, rien de rien  
Non... je ne regrette rien  
Car ma vie... car mes joies...  
Aujourd'hui... ça commence avec toi..."

Klaus stood and gave a standing ovation to the woman. He saw her wink at him and at that moment, he recognized her. It was Caroline. Shit, he had no idea she could sing...and in _French_ too. Guess he had a lot to learn about her. Marcel smiled as she came off the stage and approached them.

"So, how did you enjoy the performance, gentlemen?"

"We enjoyed very much, _cher_. Your voice was heavenly," said Marcel. "You did that song justice. Tell me, what's your name?"

Caroline bit her lip as she searched for a suitable alias. Finally, she said, "Cassandra. Cassandra Fitzgerald." _Very smooth, Caroline. Just hope he buys it long enough._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fitzgerald," said Marcel. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in a drink."

"I don't see why not," said Caroline. "One little drink couldn't hurt." She nodded to Klaus. "Where should we sit? Do you have a special table?"

Marcel took her hand. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's near the back."

Klaus waited until they were gone and then, he snuck off, hoping to find a passageway that would lead to where Marcel was holding Liam. After a few minutes of searching, he discovered a shelf and when he pulled it out, it revealed an opening in the wall. Perfect, just what he was hoping for.

Quickly and carefully, Klaus went into the secret tunnel behind the door and followed it until it came to a room that looked like a prison. Getting out his gun, he went down the corridor, hoping to find the cell that Liam was in.

"Liam?" he called. "If you can hear me, tell me where you are."

"I'm down here, Dad."

Klaus then saw the boy waving to him from a few rows down. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went to where his son was calling to him and when he got there, he saw that Liam was indeed where he said he was, and thankfully, he was unharmed.

"Oh, thank God I found you, Liam," said Klaus. "When your Aunt Rebekah told me what happened, I was scared out of my mind."

"I was scared too, Dad," his son replied. "I was afraid you weren't going to come for me."

"I would never fail you," said Klaus. "You're too important to me."

"So, Detective Mikaelson, we meet again."

Klaus turned around to see Marcel coming toward him. "How did you know it was me?"

"I simply put two and two together," he replied. "Come on, with a stupid-ass alias like Kurt Milton, you're _bound_ to be discovered." Not giving his nemesis a chance to speak, he added, "Oh, and you left this behind when you went looking for your boy." He pulled Caroline to him. "She is quite the beauty, wouldn't you agree?"

Klaus gasped. "Caroline!" He pulled out his gun. "You can settle whatever score you wish to settle with me, Herveaux, but leave Caroline out of this."

_**Note: Yeah, I know, I'm evil for leaving it there, but don't worry, this won't end badly. Your benevolent author will have a positive outcome for this. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus and Caroline infiltrate Marcel Herveaux's hideout to put their plan to rescue Liam into action.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! No spoilers, just read to find out what I have in store for you!**_

_Basement of Marcel's HQ..._

**S**weat cascaded down his face as Klaus stared Marcel down, aiming his gun at him. He was hell bent on bringing the asshole down for what he had done, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk shooting Caroline in the process. Marcel smiled evilly at the frustration that his archrival was feeling at the moment.

"What's the matter, Detective? I thought you were tougher than this? But, I guess that's what happens when you add a woman to the mix. It makes even the strongest of men weak."

Klaus growled. "I am _not_ weak! I took you down before and I have every intention of doing so again! You stole my son from me and for that, I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

Caroline listened to this and thought about ways that she could possibly get them out of this situation. Even though she hadn't expected Marcel to see through her lies the way he did, she couldn't let it deter her from helping Klaus and Liam, especially not when so much was riding on this. She stepped on Marcel's foot and then elbowed him in the stomach as soon as she was free, ignoring his screams of pain, running over to Klaus and kissing him.

"My hero."

Klaus smiled against her lips and returned her kiss, breaking it when he saw Marcel slowly getting to his feet. He looked behind him at Liam and then looking back at Caroline. "Get Liam out of here. I'll deal with Marcel."

"What?" she replied. "But, Klaus, I can't leave you. He'll kill you."

"Don't argue with me, just do it," said Klaus. "I'll be fine, I promise you." He kissed her again. "Just in case."

Caroline nodded slowly and then went to the cell, unlocking it with the keys she had stolen from Marcel after she escaped from his grasp. Giving Klaus one last look, she led Liam up the stairs and out of the basement, leaving the two enemies to face each other. Once they were gone, Marcel was back on his feet.

"That bitch!" he snarled. "She's going to wish she never did that to me!"

"Forget her," said Klaus. "Caroline isn't important right now. What's important is putting you down like the rabid dog that you are. New Orleans will rest easy knowing that I saved it from you again." He cocked the gun. "Any last words before I send you to hell?"

Marcel laughed at that. "You think I'm scared of you? You cops think that you can get the upper hand because you're on the side of justice and all that bullshit. I think you're just afraid that you'll turn into the people that you hunt."

No sooner did he say that than Klaus fired his gun, hitting him in the head, sending him to the floor, not noticing the blood that splattered on his face. Death came instantaneously, but Klaus didn't care, because as far as he was concerned, Marcel Herveaux was dead the moment he thought he could break him by kidnapping Liam and then threatening Caroline. Klaus knelt down by the corpse, closing the eyes with his hand. "May God _not_ have mercy on your soul."

_Outside the Club – That Same Moment..._

Liam looked at Caroline as they waited for Klaus to come out. He was curious about her, mostly because he had heard about her from his father, and to see her up close like this was a rare treat for his young eyes. "You're that lady my dad talked about."

Caroline looked at the boy. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry that you had to meet me like this."

"What are you sorry about?" said Liam. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know you're not," said Caroline. "But, the thing is, Liam, your dad and I didn't want anyone to know about us until the time was right. Now, I'm pretty sure that were witnesses that called 911 and the police are going to be here any minute and our secret will be revealed."

"If it's the police you're afraid of, I'll tell them that you're not like the man who stole me," said Liam. "If you were, you wouldn't have helped my dad the way you did."

Caroline forced a smile at his words. Liam had no doubt inherited his father's good nature, especially since he was willing to vouch for her. _Klaus certainly raised him well,_ she thought. _I'll be sure to let Klaus know that when he comes out._

No sooner did she complete that thought than Klaus emerged from the club, Marcel's blood still on his face and clothes. Liam ran to his father and Caroline watched them as they reunited, smiling and feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. Suddenly, she heard sirens in the background and turned to see a small group of police getting out of their cars. Klaus noticed it too and, still carrying Liam in his arms, went toward them. He didn't want Caroline to be arrested, especially not when he had a promise to keep.

"Lads, it's all right," he said. "She's with me. The man responsible for this is inside...and dead."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at this. "Klaus, you can't be serious. You're actually _siding_ with her? She's a criminal, and last I checked, you were hell bent on catching her and throwing her in jail. Why the sudden change in heart?" His green eyes widened. "Holy shit, she's the one you're sleeping with, isn't she?"

Klaus covered Liam's ear and lowered his head to his shoulder as he glared at his brother-in-law. "Watch your language, Stefan. There is a _child_ present, and I won't have you saying things that I don't want him repeating."

"I can't believe you lied to me," said Stefan. "We're family, Klaus, and you don't lie to your family. If I tell Rebekah about this..."

"If you tell Rebekah about this, you can forget about me attending Dante's soccer game this weekend," said Klaus. "It's selfish, I know, but I need time before I make my relationship with Caroline public."

"And you don't think she's playing you?"

"If she was playing me, she would've automatically allied herself with Marcel while I was staring him down."

Stefan gave Caroline a suspicious look and then, he turned to his fellow officers, saying, "Go get Marcel Herveaux's body from the basement. If anyone asks, tell Captain Lockwood that Klaus killed him in self-defense."

Klaus let out a sigh of relief, watching as Stefan walked back to his car. After the younger man left, Klaus took his hand away from Liam's ear and then put him back down, taking his hand as Caroline joined them.

"I can't believe you did that," she said. "I would've easily been arrested, but you saved me."

Klaus looked at her. "I wouldn't have been able to save my son if it hadn't been for you." He took her hand in his free one. "I also did it because...well, I couldn't have the woman I love be thrown in jail when the only thing she did was be heroic."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Nik. I love you too." She placed her free hand on his face and kissed him, not caring if Liam was trying not to laugh.

_**Note: Here you go, an update from moi! See? I told you I was going to have a positive outcome for the situation in the last chapter. My evil imagination nearly had me have Caroline arrested, but thankfully, I was able to prevent it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Klaus kills Marcel and reunites with Liam, after which he vouches for Caroline.**_

_**Thanks for the great reviews! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Klaus' Apartment – Later that Evening..._

**C**aroline followed Klaus as he walked into the apartment, a sleeping Liam in his arms. The poor kid was exhausted, which wasn't surprising, considering the hell he had been through in the last few hours. There was no doubt in any of their minds that he'd bounce back from this, since children were resilient. However, Caroline also couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen, especially after the scene with Stefan.

"I'm putting him to bed."

Klaus' words brought her out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"I'm going to put Liam to bed," he repeated. "He's had a rough night and he needs his rest."

Caroline nodded. "Good idea. I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Don't you want to join me?" said Klaus. "Liam seems to like you and I'm sure that he'd want to say good night to you." He heard the boy moaning in his arms, kissing the top of his head, looking at Caroline again. "Come on, his room is just down the hall."

Caroline nodded slowly, deciding that protesting would be futile at this point. She then followed Klaus to Liam's room, smiling at the all the toys, books, and various other objects that adorned the room. She ventured a guess that most of them were given to him as Christmas and birthday gifts from Klaus' family. Caroline then watched as Klaus pulled back the covers on the bed and gently laid his son down, covering him with it and kissing his forehead.

She was about to say something when she heard Liam say, "Is Caroline still here?"

Klaus nodded and smiled. "Yes, son, she is." He looked at Caroline. "The prince has summoned you, love."

Caroline laughed slightly when she heard that. She made her way into the room and met Liam's gaze as she got closer, sitting down on the bed. "You called for me?"

"I wanted to thank you," he said. "I probably wouldn't have gotten out of there if it weren't for you."

"Liam, I can't take _all_ the credit," she replied. "Your dad rescued you too, so I think you should be thanking him as well. I didn't do much, except maybe attempt to distract the bad man long enough for your dad to find you and then get the keys from him after I got out of that hold he had me in."

"It doesn't matter," said Liam. "You still saved me, and that's saying something." He yawned. "I don't know if I said this already or not, but I'm going to say it anyway. I like you, Caroline. You're beautiful, strong, and full of light."

Caroline laughed again in spite of herself. Did that seriously just come out of his mouth? She had never heard an eight-year-old talk like that before. Then again, children tended to say things that astounded adults every day, so this was definitely astounding.

Before she could say anything, Klaus decided to intervene. "All right, I think you've thanked her enough." He took Caroline's hand, helping her to her feet, and escorting her to the door. He went to shut the light off, but decided to keep it on, turning toward his son. "Good night, Liam. I love you, buddy."

Liam smiled. "I love you too, Dad. Good night." He winked at Caroline. "Good night, Caroline."

Caroline placed her free hand over her mouth at that. This kid was too much. First he complimented her and now, he was winking at her. Klaus noticed this as he shut the door. He was about to ask her what she was laughing about when he felt her tug at his hand and lead him to his room, where she shut the door and locked it, pushing him up against it, like she did the first night they were intimate. However, before she could kiss him, Caroline started laughing again, earning her a curious look from Klaus.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Liam," she replied. "I think he's regular little ladies' man."

"Really?" said Klaus. "What did he do?"

"He complimented me, saying that I was beautiful, strong and full of light."

"Well, I _agree_ with him," said Klaus. "What else did he do?"

"He winked at me as he said good night to me," said Caroline. "Klaus, I'd hate to say it, but I think your son may like me a little _too_ much. I think he has a crush on me." Curiously, she added, "Does he like any girls _his_ age by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, he does. He has quite a little crush on Mackenzie Salvatore, Stefan's brother's daughter." Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her. "Don't worry about it, love, he's just showing you his appreciation."

Caroline nodded, returning his kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that. I just..."

She never got to finish what she was saying because Klaus captured her lips again with his, hearing her moan as he deepened the kiss, unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall to the floor before undoing the clasp of her bra, throwing on the floor with her discarded dress before picking her up and carrying her to the bed, following her down onto the cool sheets. Caroline slipped off his jacket and pulled his T-shirt up over his head, running her hands across his chest, earning her a groan from him.

Klaus left her lips and trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck, down to the valley between her breasts, which he kissed and caressed before moving down to the waistband of her panties, playing with it before sticking his hands underneath. Caroline arched her back and let out a scream before looking down at him.

"Klaus, please...don't..."

"Don't what, love?" he whispered, licking her belly button. "Tell me."

"Don't tease me," said Caroline. "I told you that before."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I disregarded what you told me before," said Klaus. "I saw the opportunity and I took it."

Caroline smirked at that and sat up, placing her hands on his face and kissing him passionately before moving her hands down to his jeans, loosening his belt and then attacking the button and zipper, pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. She then went to the waistband of his boxers, playing with it and earning her yet another groan.

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

"Always."

That being said, they helped each other off with their underwear and once they were completely naked, Klaus grabbed her hips and plunged his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Caroline gyrated her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, she left his lips and let out a scream of pleasure, Klaus following suit half a beat later.

_Several Hours Later..._

Klaus smiled down at Caroline's sleeping form as he held her under the sheets. They had spent the last several hours making love and it had been the best several hours of their lives. He kissed her forehead, tasting the sweet perspiration that lingered there.

In a soft whisper, he said, "I love you, Caroline."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Got the idea for it now and wanted to share. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Dangerous Game," Caroline helps Klaus put Liam to bed and they have a celebration of Marcel's defeat.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the delay in updates, real life got hectic. But, I think I'll update this story for you guys. No spoilers, you'll just have to read to find out what I've got for you.**_

_Klaus' Apartment – Next Day..._

**A** soft groan escaped her lips as Caroline slowly woke up the next morning. She smiled when she saw that she was still in Klaus' apartment, and in Klaus' bed. She remembered the night of passion they had last night and her smile increased. The things that man could do to her body spoke volumes and it made her feel good knowing that he was the only one who could look at her like a woman and not a possession, like most of her lovers did. Speaking of Klaus, she rolled over and saw his side of the bed empty. Caroline got nervous and sat up in bed, not sure why he'd leave her. However, her fears were unfounded, because a delightful smell reached her nose.

_He's in the kitchen making breakfast,_ she thought. _That explains why he wasn't in bed when I woke up. Oh, Nik, you sweetheart you. I can't believe that I've never stayed for breakfast before._

Deciding that she wasn't going to stay in bed and wait for him, Caroline put on her panties and grabbed one of his henley shirts, pulling it on before heading out of the room. Sure enough, she found him in the kitchen, hard at work with the breakfast.

"It smells good in here."

Klaus heard her voice behind him and looked to see her standing there. "Good morning, love. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I suppose that's not going to happen because you're not in bed."

"You were?" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea. I just got scared when I woke up and saw that your side of the bed was empty. But, when I smelled what you were cooking, I realized that I was foolish for being scared." She took another whiff of the food he was preparing. "What _is_ that heavenly aroma I smell?"

Klaus smiled at her. "_That_, my dear, is my famous apple cinnamon French toast. I thought that today was a very special occasion, so I decided to make it."

Caroline went over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. "Oh, and just for the record, I heard what you said to me last night, even though I was asleep." She kissed him again. "And I love you too."

Klaus was about to return her kiss when Liam came into the kitchen, seeing his father and Caroline in their embrace, a smile appearing on his face. "Don't stop on _my_ account."

"Oh, Liam, we didn't see you there," said Caroline. "How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

Liam shook his head. "No, not a one." He noticed that she was wearing his father's shirt. "Dad's shirt looks great on you, Caroline."

Klaus nodded in agreement with what his son was saying. "You're right, Liam, my shirt _does_ look good on her." He kissed her cheek. "Now, what do you say we sit down and have some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," said Liam. "It's been a while since you last made your apple cinnamon French toast, so I'm looking forward to having some this morning." He pulled out a chair for Caroline. "Ladies first, Caroline."

Caroline looked at Klaus, who nodded, and she went over to the table, sitting in the chair that Liam had pulled out for her, giving him a smile in thanks for being such a little gentleman. _He's probably doing it because Klaus taught him that it was polite to pull a chair out for a lady to sit in,_ she thought. _If this doesn't charm the socks off of Mackenzie, I'm not sure what will._

Once she was seated, Liam took his seat next to her after putting the dishes and silverware out for all three of them. Klaus brought out the food and served it to everyone. Caroline was in heaven as she ate the delicious meal that he had prepared for them. This was the first time she had ever eaten something this delightful and she made a vow that it wouldn't be the last time either, because she never wanted to be a criminal ever again.

"Nik, this is _fantastic_," she said in between bites. "You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you," he replied. "I try to cook whenever my schedule allows it."

"You think his cooking is impressive, you should see his artwork," said Liam. "My dad is an artist in addition to being a cop. He's been doing it since he was my age." He looked at his father. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Indeed," said Klaus. "I've done quite a number of paintings that have been sold to art galleries and museums throughout the country, as well as the world. As Liam pointed out, art has been a passion of mine since I was his age."

"Really?" said Caroline. "I'd like to see some of your work, if that's all right with you."

Klaus nodded. "All right, I'll show you my work after breakfast."

"You'll _definitely_ be impressed," said Liam. "In fact, he's been working on a new piece. I think he started it around the time he started persuing you. I think there was something about you that he found fascinating, so he immediately transferred that onto a sketch pad and then the canvas."

Caroline blinked upon hearing this. This was definitely a new piece of information. "He has?"

"Yes, love, I have," said Klaus. "It was your spirit and ferocity that made me want to make a portrait of you. It wasn't until now that I realized that you had beauty in addition to spirit and ferocity, which makes quite a combination."

Caroline didn't say anything to that, just nodded. She never imagined that Klaus thought that way about her. She just assumed that he was focused on the whole 'Protect and Serve' that it didn't allow him to view as anything else but a criminal that needed to put away.

_Later..._

After breakfast, as promised, Klaus led Caroline to a room near the back of the apartment, opening it to reveal what appeared to be a studio that housed paintings on canvases of various sizes and of various subjects. The moment she saw them, Caroline was in awe of the detail that Klaus had put into each and every one of them, wanting preserve the beauty of the environment in which the subject was found. How he could balance this and his job astounded her.

"Nik, these are amazing," she said. "You're very talented." She then noticed a painting to the far right, which seemed to be older than most of the others. "Who's this?"

Klaus felt his heart sink. He was hoping that she'd never look at that one. However, he wasn't about to keep things from her. "That was my wife, Andie. I made that portrait after we were married."

Caroline nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She died in childbirth when Liam was born."

Caroline saw tears appearing in his eyes as he answered her question and went over to him, hugging him. "Nik, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious, that's all. If I knew that you were going to get upset, I never would've..."

"No, Caroline, it's all right, you didn't know," said Klaus. "Besides, I needed to let it out. I've never spoken of her to anyone other than my family." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's still painful sometimes, but I tell myself that I have to be strong for Liam. He's the only thing that's kept me sane over the years and if I showed any sign of weakness, I'd feel like a failure."

"You're not a failure," said Caroline. "Nik, you're a wonderful father and I can see how much your son loves you. You've done a great job raising him by yourself, even though it hasn't been easy." She kissed him softly. "I love you, so much. I've never felt this way about anyone. I've been afraid to get too close because my heart has been broken so many times by callous, selfish men who only wanted one thing and after they got it, they left."

Klaus stepped back and gently framed her face in his hands. "I'll never do that to you, Caroline. I'd move heaven and earth to make you happy. In fact, today, I'm going to speak to the District Attorney about getting the charges dropped against you."

"Really?"

"Really," said Klaus. "I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it."

Caroline nodded. "But, what about Stefan? What's he going to think? He didn't exactly like the idea that you and I are together."

"Don't worry about Stefan, I'll handle him," said Klaus. "He only acted like that because he didn't understand just how I feel about you." Changing the subject, he added, "How about I show you the painting I did of you before we forget?"

Caroline nodded and he directed her attention to a canvas by the window. She got closer and gasped in amazement when he saw what he had done. It was of her, wielding a sword and dressed in what looked like the black dress she wore when they rescued Liam from Marcel Herveaux. The whole thing had been done so tastefully that it made her love him even more. In fact, it looked like it had been done more recently than Liam had said it was.

"Do you like it?"

Klaus' question brought her back to reality and Caroline nodded again. "I love it. You really are talented, Nik, and I definitely enjoyed seeing your paintings, _especially_ this one."

_**Note: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I thought I'd do another chapter. Stay tuned and have a great day, lovelies!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
